


Oiseaux

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel being Angel, Bad French, Bad Puns, F/F, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angels having trouble with a word and needs help, shenanigans must ensue once moreThis is intended as pre-slash but can be read as friendship
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 16
Kudos: 400





	Oiseaux

"But how's it fuckin' said?!" Came Angels voice as he and Cherri entered the foyer, doors thudding closed behind them while Cherri laughed uproariously, one arm crossing over her stomach while the other clutched at her pals shoulder. 

AngelDust either didn't notice or just didn't care about her laughing because he didn't look up from the paper his middle set of arms was clutching, upper set crossed across his chest, flattening the fluff. "Oi-sex? Oi-sooks?" He said, almost ripping the paper in frustration. "Oi- _see_ -ox?" he growled, sounding like he was whining for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he shoved the paper in Cherri's face, twisting himself out of her, admittedly loose, grip to storm towards the bar, pointing at Vaggi and Husker, "do either of you fuckers know french?"

"The fuck? Piss off" was Huskers reply, still pissed at the Spider after Vaggie had shown him the video of the accursed " _kitty song_ " on HellTube a few days before.

" _Why_?" Vaggie asked, voice low and snarky only to ruin it by turning to glare at the owl-like cat demon behind the bar as he proceeded to suck a bottle of cheap booze dry right next to her, loudly. She turned back to AngelDust and Cherri, arms crossing over her chest, eye twitching as Cherri began laughing again.

"Need to learn this song by tomorrow." he said, crossing both of his sets of arms over his chest, slouching a little, scowling as Cherri slapped the **_very_** wrinkled sheet of paper down on the bar hard enough that Husker started coughing, choking on a sip of whatever he was drinking, glowering at her balefully.

"Ehhhhhr, yeah I got nothing" the one eyed moth said, pinching the bridge of her nose as if to alleviate a headache before turning to walk away, muttering curses under her breath as she slammed a door open and then closed again behind her.

He turned back to Cherri only to slap a hand to his face, dragging it down slowly as she took a shot with Husk, managing to have said something to make the cranky cat smile for once. He glared sullenly at the two, poking his tongue out at them as he grabbed his lyrics sheet, storming towards the doorway Vaggie had gone through to look for Charlie or Niffty for help.

He ran into Niffty first. Or more aptly put, she barrelled into him, causing him to stagger, paper getting scrunched in his hand as his other three grabbed a doorframe, clutching it with a shrill shriek.

Niffty didn't slow down though, merely rubbed a cloth over his face to clean some dirt from his cheek before dashing away, occasionally muttering "nope" with a vehemence that would have made a lesser demon cringe in worry. As it was, Angels eyes twitched. He un-scrunched his paper, carefully smoothing it out against the wall, a worried little frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

He kept glancing down at the sheet as he walked, carefully sounding out the words and trying to keep them in tune with the notes under them, one hand absently brushing his hair back. But he couldn't get past this one word, frustration evident as he ran his hand through his hair again, sweeping it away from his face with a put upon sigh before spotting Charlie, exiting a room down the hallway from him. 

"Hey _Princess_ " he called, waving a hand as if to get her attention, clutching the wrinkled sheet to his chest as he began to trot towards her, trot morphing into a relaxed saunter when she smiled back, waving and beginning to head towards him. "Do you know any french?" He asked, leaning down to her height without any flourish, revealing the paper to her, pointing to the one word with one hand while both his right arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into his side so she could see the paper better.

"Oh sure Angel, I can speak French, not a lot though," she said then blanched at the sight of the word. "I do not know that one" she whined, her hands going to her hair, curling in on herself a little before attempting to say it anyways "maybe it's oi- _sex_?" She asked, reaching out tentatively for the paper, "ou-sex" she attempted, head tilting to the side, " _oi_ -sucks?"

"It's okay toots, I'll see if I can figure it out" he said, shrugging nonchalantly even though inside he was panicking, struggling to come up with a plan. He didn't have a chance to straighten up before he and Charlie both shrieked, jumping up and away, spinning to look behind them after something touched their backs, Angel clutching the paper, once again scrunched in his first to his fluffy chest while the princess merely held her hands over her heart.

"The word is pronounced _Wazo_ " a voice full of radio static and accompanied by the tinny echo of an old microphone said, grin widening at the reaction he had gotten from them, crossing his arms over his chest. 

" **Alastor**!" Charlie gasped, still clutching at where her heart beat thunderously in her chest while AngelDust hastily, with a panicked gasp turned to press the lyric sheet to the wall, once again trying to smooth it out before what the radio Demon said registered and he nearly shrieked and dropped the paper again. He only barely managed to keep his composure when he turned to Alastor, offering the red Deer the lyric sheet.

"Way-zo?" He asked, pointing to the word only for Alastor to chuckle, shaking his head.

"Wah-zo" he corrected, pronouncing it slowly.

"Seven letters and it's got vowels comin' out the _wazoo_ " Angel joked, much to Alastors amusement as Charlie seemed to relax, wishing them both a quick goodbye as her phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Angel my effeminate fellow you never cease to amuse **but** I must ask, why are you trying to pronounce _bird_ in French" the radio Demon asked, sounding like he was giving an interview and Angel couldn't help but bite his lip before grinning back at the tufty haired demon in front of him.

"I'm coverin' for a friend tomorrow at this french flapper bar she works at" he explained, accepting the sheet of paper back from Alastor, smoothing it out before folding it carefully so the corners all met up and stashed it in his breast pocket of his pink jacket.

"How'd'ya know french?" The pink whore asked, looking up at Alastor a moment too late to catch the almost endeared, pleasantly surprised look on the radio demons face, only catching the demons knowing grin turning into a smirk.

"I'm Cajun" he said with a laugh, an invisible audience laughing along with him, a touch of static blurring the words.

"D'ya have time to help me with the rest of the song? I mean, I think I got most of it right" the Spider asked, crossing one set of arms, another hand resting easily on his hip, the other rubbing almost awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"But you'd appreciate someone double checking your pronunciation" the radio Demon finished for him, smirk turning back into a knowing grin, one brow raised as if to dare Angel to contradict him.

"Exactly" the pink, fluffy spider said, clicking his fingers, grinning back as the two began to walk together, angel once again retrieving the sheet of paper from his jacket. For a little all anyone could hear in the corridors was Angel singing softly, occasionally Alastor correcting him and Angel was so focused on the paper he held between them he didn't see Alastors smile softening.


End file.
